The Chains That Bind Ch 10
Chapter 10: We Run Into a Giant Problem As slipped out of the tent and let my eyes adjust to the dim light of the moon. I could still hear the sound getting closer and before long the ground beneath my feet started to shake. “Guys, I think we should move out of the clearing,” I called to my friends inside the tent. Erika heard my voice and started shaking Kat awake while I went around and turned off the lanterns. “Five more hours,” I heard Kat yawn as Erika had gotten tired of trying to wake her up and simply dragged her out of the tent while I pulled the string a which caused the tent to hold back up into a little box. I then went over to Erika and dragged Kat into a cluster of trees. As my eyes began to adjust better to the darkness of the night, I saw three huge shapes appear from the other side of the clearing. “I could of sworn I swelled demigod blood,” one of the beings said as he took a few steps closer into the light of the moon. It was a monster that most of us had to face at some point, a Laistrygonian giant. As two more entered the open field I could tell that they weren’t your average giants however. Unlike most of them who would fight with rocks and trees, these three were armed with actually weapons. The one in the center had a huge sword that must have been three times as big as I was as the other two carried long axes. As we hid on the frozen ground hoping they would simply walk past us, they started sniffing the air to look for us. Giants weren’t known for their smell so I figured we were safe until… “I smell flowers,” the one on the left said. “Over there!” I looked at Erika who’s expression changed to that of fear. As I looked back a huge sword was heading our way. I pushed Kat and Erika over while I rolled back as the sword came down between us and I could see myself in the reflection of the blade. I pulled out my hammer ran out into the field hoping to draw some attention away from Erika and Kat who was still asleep. She really could sleep through anything. “These demigods have some fight in them, much better than the ones we faced last time,” said the other as he simply laughed at me. “Look at him with his little hammer. What are you going to do, stub my toe?” “Not a bad idea,” I said as I ran up to him and smashed my hammer against his big toe. He stumbled back a few steps and dropped his ax as he grabbed his foot in pain. The other two didn’t have time to laugh as thousands of pine needles completely covered his body. He let out a loud yell as he turned to dust and the other two giants went from surprise to anger in a very short amount of time. I looked over to Erika and her hand was still on the tree she had used to attack the giant. Just because she was a daughter of the god of agriculture, didn’t mean she was powerless in the winter as plants can grow anywhere. “How dare you attack our brother, you will pay dearly for your….your…I can’t think of a word,” the one with the sword said. I guess he didn’t have much in the brains department. But with their size I was kind of happy about that. The one with the ax lifted it over his head and charged at us, I ran toward him head on and tossed my hammer straight at him into his gut. He dropped the ax and held his stomach in pain. “Alright, now to finish you off,” I called as I ran toward him and picked up my hammer along the way, but I was stopped short as a sword blocked my path. I jumped back and regrouped with Erika and we prepared for a tough fight. We stared down each other for a few seconds when… “Hey guys, what’s all the noise about?” said Kat as she stood in front of us before turning around to look at the two giants. “Oh.” Chapter 11: Our Giant Problem Just Got Bigger [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111